Abuse
by kurt couper
Summary: Dawn's boyfriend turns abusive. Is it too late for Spike to save her? [Spawn] COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Buffy died and hasn't come back. That's all basically. Please excuse this stupid story. I started off with good intentions, but it turned crappy. I wrote too much to not post it. Ugh. Anyway, enjoy.

"Hey platelet. Where are you? Thought we had a date tonight. Guess I'll see you later," he told into the payphone with false hope.

The phone still dangled in his hands as he banged his head forward hitting the glass. Under the pressure, the glass cracked and the broken shards went into his forehead. Blood drizzled from the small wound making an abstract display. Taking the phone, he banged it against the unit until there was nothing left. The bleached vampire slid down to the ground, his hands embracing his head as he let out a shaky un-needed breath.

"I am such a blundering idiot," he yelled at himself, while throwing his fists into the glass. It shattered underneath him causing more blood to gush from his wounds.

Staring at the bruises that were already forming, a bitter smirk came to his lips. He'd seen many bruises lately. Just not on him, but on _Dawn_. True, she'd try to cover them up. Cover everything up. Dark lipstick on her busted lip. Blush on her bruised-faded-yellow cheek. Oversized sunglasses to hide the black eyes. Long pants and long sleeve shirts to hide things he didn't even want to think of. And it was all because of that damned boy.

His name was Tyler Smith. A puny little emotional kid with long brown hair and dark, mysterious eyes. That's what Dawn told him anyway. Everyday for two months. She was enthralled by his romantic whims and dark side. If she only knew how _dark_ that side was...

The Tyler kid liked to drink. He was bloody nineteen and he had more alcohol running through his veins more than the blonde vampire-which was saying a lot. The kid also had some control problems. Thus Dawn's and his fights would end with her battered in some ways.

She didn't say that he hurt her, though. But her shallow lies weren't to successful in covering up the truth as her makeup would. She walked into the door the first time. Fell down the stairs the second. The last excuses were from vampire fights. He'd watch her house at night and he knew she didn't go out. He could smell her tears from the curb, though.

Figuring he had enough thinking time under his belt and enough blood lost on the ground, he got up and sauntered to Dawn's house. He had to see if she was all right. Had to check on her. He was her protector after all. A very bad one, but nonetheless, still had to take care of his princess because she could never take care of herself. Someone had to.

He only heard one heartbeat in the house and it was slow, so he knew it was Dawn's. But just to be save, he climbed up the trellis and onto the roof. Knocking on the window, he entered the house.

"Dawn?" he quietly called. A tiny mewl was his reply. He followed the noise until he was standing in front of the bathroom, the smell of blood penetrating his nose.

When he opened the door, the scene made him gasp. Dawn was laying on the floor. Dark blood surrounded her body along with bloody foot prints. Prints that were in a size 11-Tyler's shoe size. Her body was mangled: lips busted, eyes bruised, her jaw displaced. It looked like she also had a broken arm, maybe a fractured wrist. A deep cut was above her eye.

She looked so small and helpless, with her body pale and the bruises dark. It made him hurt inside that he could have stopped this. he could have... done something.

He needed to get her to the hospital.

He dialed 911, told them the situation, and waited for them to arrive. While waiting, he called the Whelp and Red, so she wouldn't be alone at the hospital. He had some hunting to do.

He had to payback a boy.

* * *

Wow. I so hate this story. R&R. 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Buffy died and hasn't come back. That's all basically. Please excuse this stupid story. I started off with good intentions, but it turned crappy. I wrote too much to not post it. Ugh. Anyway, enjoy.

"C'mon, Dawnie. Wake up. It's time to wake up," Willow cried as she softly petted the teenager's arm.

"She's going to wake up, Wills. She's just...has to do it on her own time," Xander said while throwing his arm around the redhead's back. He comforted his friend, drawing her into a tight hug,

The brunette had been in a slight coma for less than a week. The doctor's said that she hit her head while falling, which is why she had the cut above her eye.

Spike walked in with a huff.

"Whelp, Red," he greeted while going straight over to his poor love. He pushed her hair away from her eyes and gave her a small smile. A smile she wouldn't be able to see.

"Me and Willow are going to head out now," Xander said while taking Willow's hand and leading her out of the room.

The blonde was too into staring at Dawn to answer. He just held her hand and lightly rubbed circles on it.

"So sorry, love. Should have saved you. All my fault," he admitted as he kissed her hand. "Never goin' to bloody forgive myself if you don't wake up."

He continued soaking in her healing injuries. She was doing better. So she should be waking up any day now. He was going to be there when she did too. Had to. He felt so guilty. Even destroying her boyfriend didn't make him feel better. He just felt so...

"Spike," came a quiet voice, raspy and harsh.

It took him a while to understand what was happening. She was talking. She was waking up. She was with him again.

"Oh god, baby. I'm here. Right here. Next to you. Never going to leave your side."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, tears leaking from the inside of her eyes.

He pushed more hair away from her pale face and gave her a reassuring smile. Everything was going to be okay, now that she was awake. He could feel the ice melt around his heart.

"'s all goin' be okay, love. Spike took care of everything."

She gave him a tiny smile and laid back down. Like Spike said, it was all going to be okay.

* * *

Again, hate this story. Read and review and share how much you hate this also with me.  



End file.
